French Hounds and Scotch Foxes
by LadyCaledonia
Summary: A fox and a hound are supposed to be mortal enemies of the forest - but what happens when the fox Scotland and the hound France fall in love? AU, with lemon. Scotland x France and America x England
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of a one shot I suppose, it's going to have three chapters and there shall be two lemons. This first chapter has no lemon though as it is just setting up the story. Next chapter and the chapter will have lemons. The pairings here are mainly AuldAlliance (Scotland/France) and USUK. There are mentions of Canada/Egypt as well.**

**Now to put this in respective - this fan fiction is inspired by the Disney film 'The Fox and the Hound' though it doesn't follow the story entirely. In this first chapter there are certain characters you are animals (Scotland, France, Australia etc...). However, England is still human in appearance despite being treated like a dog. He has dog ears and a tail so he's technically still treated like an animal. In the second chapter, when the animals are older, they shall retain this - their human appearance with animal attributes associated with what animal they were previously.**

**The animals can understand human speech for the most part, however the humans do not understand what the animals say.**

**I have to give a shout out to my friend StrawberryPockSticks who was my roleplay partner for this one. She played France, America, Canada, Egypt, Turkey, Greece, Australia and Wy...I know, I didn't play may characters, did I? Though it was her choice to include those characters~**

**So this is for her!**

**Is that out the way? Good. Then we shall begin!**

**French Hounds and Scotch Foxes**

**Chapter 1 - Child Hood**

Deep deep in the forest there was a small den that belonged to a fox who hailed from Scotland. He was a long way from the home he was born in but he didn't seem to mind as he was a pretty carefree creature. He spent most of his time either stretched out on the grass or looking for food. One day he was lying stretched out under his favourite tree. His fluffy red ears twitched at the sound of songbirds and he lifted his head to listen. He sniffed a little and sat up, crawling on all fours. He could smell something new in the forest. Scotland poked his head out of a bush, noticing a human's home newly built in a clearing. He could smell a human, some kind of animal as well. Maybe someone new for him to play with!

In this very home lived a small yellow-furred hound who'd been born in France. He was fun-loving and loved to play, but hated getting messy. His owner, Canada, also had a small white polar bear named Kumajiro. One morning, he was walking along the fence that held Canada's property together. There was another farmhouse around that held Canada's brother, America. An older hound lived there there named England, but they didn't talk much and the France's main job was to tease him. England was a fox hunter, too. France didn't do that. He sat on the fencepost, gazing arount with happy, transparent blue eyes. His ears, long and fluffy, perked as he heard the soft patter of little paws on the grass. His nose twitched.

'... What's that smell?'

Scotland tilted his head, he didn't recognise the smell at all. It wasn't a raccoon or another fox at all. It was male though, he knew that much. He crept along closer to the smell, trying to stay as quiet as possible though he couldn't help but yip slightly in excitement at discovering something new. France's ears lifted slightly higher at a small sound. He leaped down from the fencepost, padding forward and smelling. The smell was familiar; Arthur smelled like that all the time; usually after a successful fox hunt. He llifted his head and smelled again. It was male, whatever it was, and didn't smell like human at all.

Scotland grinned a little as his bushy red tail swishes back and forth. Whatever it was he could smell, he was gonna pounce on it! He took a small step back and leapt out of the bush he was hiding in, knocking France over and pinning him to the ground. Scotland blinked his blue eyes down at the puppy curiously, tilting his head. "...Hi there~!"

"B-bonjour!" France replied, still in mild shock at the tackle and the blue eyes staring into his own. He wiggled out from onder the red fox and shook the dirt from his fur. "Who're you... And what are you...?" He asked, looking over the sleek red fur from the twitching tail to the two odd strands of fur standing up atop his head. Scotland sat down on the ground with a bright smile. "I'm Ecosse~!" he laughed, his grin showing sharp canines. "I'm a red fox... What are you? I've never seen something like you before..."

France smiled, puffing his fluffy chest out with pride. "My name's France~! I'm a hound dog!" He got on all fours, wagging his tail and trying to look intimidating. "Rawr!" He pawed at Scotland's nose, missing by a hair before losing his balance and falling flat on the ground with an 'oof!'. One ear flopped over his eyes, which he moved with a soft paw. "Nice to meet you!"

Scotland giggled as he poked France's nose. "Yer funny..." he said, tilting his head with a grin. "Wanna be friends? We can play games together and things!"

Of course he didn't know that an animal such as France was bred to hunt down and kill his kind. All he saw was someone as fun as he was and was sure he had made a new friend. France smiled brightly, showing off his own sharp fangs as he stood. "Sure! That sounds fun!" He shook his fur off again, though a slight bit of dirt on his muzzle. He tried to get it off with his paw, but to no avail. Scotland smiled. "I can help!" he cheered, leaning forward to lick the dirt off of the dog's mussel. He tongue wasn't that rough surprisingly. France's ears went a bit warm at the soft tongue that was working the dirt from his muzzle. His nose wrinkled a bit on impuls, but it wasn't unpleasant. Just brushing his fur the wrong way. Scotland laughed once he got rid of the dirt, using his paw to brush the dog's fur back the right way. "There, all clean now!"

"Merci~" He giggled. "Come with me," He leapt up on the fence. "I'll show you around! You can even meet everyone!"

"I dunno... It smells funny over there..." he said, pouting slightly up at the dog. "I might get in trouble."

"What do you mean?" France cocked his head in confusion. "Will your owner get mad at you?" Of course, he didn't know that foxes had no owners. He just knew that the other said that someone could get Scotland in trouble for visisting him. Scotland shook his head. "I don't know what an owner is" he said. "But the last time I climbed a fence like that, a human came out and chased me away and was yelling at me... Then he told his fang-chaser to run after me!". Scotland shivered a little at the memory. "It was scary!"

"That sounds horrible!" Francis exclaimed, sivering. "But Canada's not like that! He loves Foxes! He's an artist and loves to draw them. And I don't think I've ever seen a drawing that looks like you! He'd love you, I know it!" He leapt down from the fence again. "He lives there with an old collage friend called Cuba. I bet the ones who chased you were America with his old geezer of a hound, England." He spat the name with distaste. "But Canada won't let him get you, and neither will I!" He puffed out his chest in pride. Scotland dragged his paw in the dirt, looking at the ground nervously. "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt..." said Scotland, his ears perking up as his tail swishes. He climbed up on France's back so that he could get up and over the fence, tumbling onto the other side with a soft 'thud'. "I'm ok!"

France laughed, leapinng down onto the dirt beside him. "Come on!" He began running toward the house. "Race you!" He spied a sleeping Kumajiro on the grass. "Hi, Kuma!" He called. One of the polar bear's black eyes slipped open, then closed. "Bonjour, France..." The pup ran passed him, Scotland hot on his paws. Scotland laughed and tried to nip France's paws as he chased after him, giggling in delight at the fun game they were playing. This was so much fun, and there wasn't a fang-chaser in sight! France squealed in delight as he skidded to a stop in front of Canada's porch. He barked before Scotland skidded into him, effectively toppling the both of them over. Canada came running out and pressed against the rail.

"France?" He looked at the tangled mess of gold and red on the grass. Then he burst out laughing. Scotland buried his head under his paws fearfully, not sure whether the voice from above was friendly or not. "It's Canada~!" Francis yelped happily. Canada, who was barefoot and in not much more that a white shirt and some shorts, ran down the steps to scratch behind France's ears lovingly. "Hey, France!" He exclaimed. "Who's your friend...?"

Scotland lifted his paws to glance up at Canada, his ears flat against his head as he stared up at him. "E-Ecosse..." he mumbled with a quiet whine. "He can't understand you, you know." France explained. "But He'll figure it out!" Canada took three gentle steps tover to Scotland reaching down slowly to stroke his head. "Goodness... Aren't you a handsome fox?" He smiled. "There's no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you."

"I'll be right back!" With that, France scampered into the house. Scotland felt a little more reassured when Canada pet his head, not feeling as nervous as before. Though why the human couldn't understand him, he wasn't sure exactly. Maybe humans weren't that smart? But he wagged his tail anyway since being pet felt nice, though he quickly ran after France into the house, thinking they were still playing tag.

France was up on a table, the thin tip of his tail sitting in a small pot of black ink. "Ecosse!" He called when the fox charged in. "I'm up here!" He dragged his tail tip on a piece of paper beside him, carefully scripting out letters as if it were a calligraphy brush. Scotland clambered up onto a chair so he could climb up onto the table. He tilted his head at the pot of ink, sniffing it before he dipped the dip of his bushy tail into it. He giggled and splattered the ink onto the paper, his bushy tail making the lines a lot thicker. "This is fun!"

The puppy laughed, "Canada taught me to write and draw with my tail. Watch this!" He dipped his tail again, sketching out the face of a fox. "It's you!" Right beside it, he wrote 'E-c-o-s-s-e'. "Now Canada can know who you are~!"

Scotland giggled at the picture and squiggles, since he couldn't read he could only assume that's what his name looked like. He grinned at France and poked his nose with his tail, getting some sticky ink on his nose. "Got ya~" he chuckled. France went cross eyed for a moment, glimpsing at the ink on his nose. "What're you two doing?" Canada walked in, smiling and striding over to the table. He laughed, wiping the ink from France's nose. "Painting yourselves or the paper?" France dipped his tail into the small cup of water beside the paper, swishing it around to get the ink off before bounding over to the picture of Scotland. "Oh, hey!" He turned to the fox, pointing at the picure. "So, your name's Ecosse, little guy?"

Scotland wagged his tail at Canada and let out happy yips at him to get some attention. He wasn't afraid of the man anymore, even if he looked a little like the other scary human the scent was different. It was calming and happy, he kind of smelled like the maple trees near his den. He lifted his paw to try and bat at Canada curiously. Canada laughed,holding his hand out for Scotland's paw to land in. "You are so cute~!" He fawned happily. "I don't think I've ever seen a kit like you before, either."

France padded over to Scotland, pointing behind Canada with a paw. There, hanging on the wall, were various sketches and paintings of foxes. "Told you~"

Scotland smiled and licked Canada's hand to get a taste of him, maybe not something he'd like to eat but it was a weird texture anyway. "I like him, he tastes funny" Scotland laughed a little, padding over to nip France's ear with a playful growl. France let out a mock squeal, pawing at Scotland's still inky tail to step on the bushy fur. "A lot of humans do~" He replied, tail wagging playfully. Canada just laughed.

'Oh, Egypt would love this...' The blonde thought, watching the puppy play with the fox. 'A fox and a hound, playing. So cute...'

Scotland giggled and rolled over onto his back, kicking his hind legs in amusement as he watched France, grinning at him. France gave a giggle of his own. "You're getting yourslef covered in ink!" He exclaimed. "Canada's gonna have to give you a bath..."

Scotland sat up, looking at the blotches of ink all over his fur. "Bleh... Messy..." he whined, trying to lick it off but the bad taste of the ink made it a hard task. Canada snatched him up, "I wouldn't do that, Ecosse," He stated, grip firm but gentle. "Not only does that stuff taste aweful, but enough can poison you!" He glanced around before placing Scoptland down again. "France, make sure he dosen't lick any more of that off. I'll be right back with a washcloth..."

France barked after him, taking his paws and scraping some of the ink for Scotland's red fur. He washed them in the water cup. "This is how Canada usually cleans me, then he runs a cloth in my fur and brushes it out." He smiled. "Itactually feels good; you'll like it!"

Scotland giggled as he watched France, tilting his head from side to side as he watched him. "When I get messy I just swim in the lake!" he said. "Then I catch a fish and have my supper!". This was a whole new experience got him, and he was having a lot of fun with it. "I'm not supposed to swim in the lake," France replied, sighing. "Actually, I can't swim at all." He admitted sadly. "I wish I could, though; England says it's very fun and refreshing, especially in the Spring and Summer."

"I could teach you how to swim!" said Scotland with a smile, licking France's cheek in a friendly manner. "I'll teach you then we can have swimming races and stuff! And I can teach you how to fish with your tail!". France brightened. "Really? That'd be great!" He smiled brightly as Canada walked in with a brush and a wet washcloth. He made quick work of cleaning the Fox's fur, then went slightly slower with brushing it out. Scotland wagged his tail and purred softly as he was given the attention, smiling brightly at the relaxing feel. "You're right, it feels great!" he giggled, jumping up and trying to lick Canada's face as a thank you.

Canada giggled, leaning down to feel Scotland's velvety tongue lap at his cheek in thanks. France laughed. "I told you so!" He chased his tail once. "Hey, let's go explore!"

"Ok, bye Canada person!" barked Scotland, tumbling after France in order to follow him in their exploration. France gave a goodbye bark to Canada before leaving the blonde to stare after them fondly. He nipped at the tip of Scotland's tail playfully as he ran behind him. Scotland jumped a little and turned around to pounce on France, nibbling and tugging on his fluffy ear. The puppy was so much fun to play with! France giggled, letting out a little squeal. He'd never had this much fun! England never wanted to play and Kuma was too old, so he'd always just stayed at home. But with Scotland, he could actually pay like a puppy was supposed to! He shifted his weight to roll the fox onto his back and nip at those two little strands of fur that were just waggling around.

Scotland squirmed a little from the ticklish nipping, reaching up to lick all over the puppy's face. He was a pretty cute animal, he had to admit and really energetic like him. France giggled as Scotland licked his face. Red foxes were so cute! And he finally had someone to match his energy! He toppled off the fox and pawed at a fuzzy ear. "You're a lot of fun~!" He commented. "I like you."

The kit purred and batted at France's chest with a grin. "I like you too, a lot lot!" he said, trying to protect his fluffy ears. France giggled, pawing the ear one last time before standing up. "So, where do you wanna go~?" He asked, stitting beside the other and waiting for a reply. "Hmm...show me around this place outside then!" he said, smiling as he padded out of the door for France to follow. "All right~!" France exclaimed. "I'll show you the garden; I't peaceful there. And you can meet Greece!" With that, he padded off.

Scotland nodded as he followed France, curious to meet the puppy's friends. Maybe he would show him his other friends from the forest too. It wasn't long until they reached the garden. It was speckled with all kinds of flowers and trees. "Greece?" France called, peeking over a rock at a small brown bundle of fur. "Come on out, I want you to meet someone!" Suddenly, a chocolate brown feline drowsily wandered out with a single curl atop his head. "Geia sas, Gallía." He meowed. "Who is your friend?"

"Hey there~!" chirped Scotland, wagging his bushy tail at the cat. "I'm Ecosse!". He blinked curiously at the curl on his head and gently pawed at it. Greece purred in amusement. "Well, you're certainly not shy, I can tell. Anyhow, It's nice to meet you," He bowed his head. "I'm Elláda, but please, call me Greece. I belong to Egypt, across the lake." France leaned over Scotland. "He fights with Turkey alot, too. Turkey's Egypt's other cat." Suddenly perking his ears and noticing that Greece had fallen asleep on his paws, he laughed. "And he's apparently unable to stay awake too long~!" He beckoned Scotland to follow with his tail. "Follow me, I'll show you my doghouse!"

Scotland laughed at how easily the cat fell asleep, playing with the curl a little longer before he scurried after France to see what this 'dog house' thing was. "What's a dog house by the way?" he asked. "It's where I sleep in good weather." France explained. "It's kind of like a human house, but it's smaller. I like it because I can stay awake and stare at the stars at night if I want, without bothering anyone!" He padded up to the house with stripes ofe blue, white and red on the roof. The rest was a pretty gold. "Here it is! Come on inside!" He slipped inside and sat on the blanket there. A small mouse sat there, a koala bear cuddled around it. Scotland gazed at the house with a look of awe, smiling a little as he crawled inside after France. "This is cool! I just sleep in an underground den...it's really dark down there, but it's safe from the fang-chaser cause he's not very good at digging" he said, cuddling into the blanket happily.

France laughed, laying down. "Oui, England's not very good at much." He commented. The koala blinked an eye open. "You got that, mate." He commented. France giggled. "I thought you were sleeping!"

"I was, but then you two came along."

"Ecosse," France began, "This is Australia and Wy. He's a koala bear, she's a doormouse. Australia, this is Ecosse. He's a red fox!"

"Sorry for waking you" said Scotland, wagging his tail and licking the koala's cheek in apology. He would have licked the doormouse but he was afraid that he would accidentally eat her, what with her tiny size and his sharp teeth. "France was showing me around this place! It's really neat!". Australia gave a little laugh. "It's no trouble, boys." He yawned. "Just go abck to what you were doin'." With that, he closed his eyes and laid his head down. France giggled, lifting his nose in the air.

"Hey... that smells like the lake!" He smiled. "The wind must be blowing from Egypt's direction!" He stood up. "I can smell him!"

"Hm? Smelling what?" asked Scotland, standing up as well and staring at France. "What's an Egypt?"

"Egypt!" France repeated. "He's another human who lives across the lake. He's /Really/ close to Canada." France then got an idea. "Hey! Wanna go meet him?" He wagged his tail. "We can play tag on the way!"

"Well...ok, but it's getting really dark soon and I'll need to get heading back to my den soon" he said, smiling a little though he was nervous. He really didn't like the dark despite the fact he was a nocturnal creature. "It's okay, it's not a long trip! C'mon!" With that, he scampered away toward the lake. Truth was, he didn't want Scotland to leave. He was having fun! But perhaps that was a bit selfish; Scotland probably had a family who was a waiting for him. "Ok..." muttered Scotland, wandering after France. He was worried about it getting worried, he could smell that fang-chaser around here somewhere and he didn't want to get caught this far away from this safety of his den.

It wasn't more than a few minutes before they arrived at Egypt's cabin. France poked his head in the door and let out a greeting bark with Scotland right behind him. Scotland leapt over France and ran into the house, searching through it curiously. Really, he was too curious for his own good. Turkey's eyes opened before he turned into that traditional fraidy cat you see on halloween. France stepped inside, barking again. Suddenly, from the back room, there emerged a young boy with tanned skin and shaggy black hair. His eyes were a odd gold and his face was near expressionless. "That," France began. "Is Egypt~"

Scotland yelped in fright when he saw Turkey, scampering to get away from the scary cat and running into Egypt. He looked up and tried to climb up his leg to get away from the weird feline. Egypt laughed, leaning down to pick up the little kit. "Don't worry about that lazy furball, little guy," He stated. "He's barely a mmouser, let alone a foxer." He knealt down and stroked France's head. "Does Canada know you're here, يذكر صديق (Little friend)?" France just licked his hand, tasting something like honey. Then he nodded, wagging his tail.

Scotland squirmed a little and licked Egypt's face, smelling the honey like scent and getting quickly addicted to it. He never usually had honey because that would mean angering the bees, and the bees stung bad! Still, he smelled nice. Egypt giggled a bit. "I take it you like honey, huh?" He asked, placing Scotland down. He got out a medium-sized jar with the substance in it and two small slices of bread. He spread a little honey on each slice and gave one to each of the furry creatures in his cabin. "There you go, boys. You better run along, now, before Canada gets worried."

The Scottish fox nibbled on the bread hungrily, licking his lips of the sweet treat. He nudged Egypt as a thank you before running out of the cabin, yipping for France to follow him. France bowed his head in thanks before following Scotland into the forest. "Hey-! Ecosse, slow down a bit!"

Scotland skidded down to a halt, almost crashing into France in the process. "Sorry it's just, I better get home quick before I get lost again..." France cocked his haed to the side a bit. "Again...? You've gotten lost before?". Scotland nodded a little, embarressed by it. "I'm not good at seeing in the dark...so I get lost a lot..."

France smiled, "I see! It's hard for me to get lost when there's a trail to follow. I just use my nose!" He wiggled his nose to make a point. "But by the time we get home, It'll be dark... Whay don't you stay in my doghouse tonight and go hime in the morning? We can explain what happened to you family then!". Scotland blinked and looked down at the ground, pawing at the dirt. "I-I...don't have a family..." he muttered, ears flat against his head. "I live by myself...". France stared for a moment before touching noses with him. "Then you can be my family!" He replied. "Come live with Canada, Austraia, Wy and me~!"

"I don't know...I'm a fox, I'm supposed to live in the forest, not in a human's house" said Scotland with a pout. "And what if the scary human sets his fang-chaser on me?". France smiled. "You can live oustide with me~! As for England..." He rubbed his muzzle against Scotland's. "I won't let him touch you. You're my brother now, right?" He asked. "Brothers are family... and family protects each other..."

Scotland tilted his head back and forth as he thought it over. "I guess...if the Canada person doesn't mind me staying..." he said, giving the puppy a small smile and nudged him back. "Of course he dosen't." France murmured. "He likes you alot~!"

'So do I' the hound thought. Scotland smiled at him and licked France's face. "Alright, I'll come live with you then brother~!". France smiled. "Great! I'm so happy~" With that, he took off toward the cabin with Scotland on his paws. Scotland scurried after him, smiling happily at the thought of finally having a family to call his own.

The next morning, France awoke in his doghouse to spy Scotland beside him. He smmiled, standing up and scampring to the house He was about to let out a good-morning bark when he spied America and England standing in front of Canada in a rather heated conversation. Scotland yawned and crawled on his tummy to stand next to France. "What's goin' on..." he mumbled tiredly.

England stood beside his owner with a scowl on his face, his ears flat against his head as he could smell the horrible stench of fox somewhere close. France spun around, a worried look on his face. "E-Ecosse! England and America are here!" He whispered. "You should go back to-"

"The point is, I want to take France with me." He froze.

"WHAT?" Canada sounded as panicked at France. "You pamper him too much, Canada," America explained. "He's a hound, and hounds are meant to hunt!"

Scotland pouted a little and cuddled closer to France. "Huh...? I don't get it..." Scotland muttered. England gave a quiet bark to accent this point, his ears twitching and turning in the direction of France's dog house. "A-America... He wants to make me... A... a... hunter..." France's mouth went dry as he said this. America looked at England, "What's wrong, old boy?"

"H-Huh? Hunter...? Like...like a fang-chaser?" he whimpered, did that mean France was going to hurt him? England growled and let out a loud bark, running towards the little dog house and trying to grab hold of Scotland, who yelped and ran into the far away corner in the small dog house, whimpering quietly. England barked at the house to try and scare the fox out. "Ecosse!" France yelped. Suddenly his eyes grew angry, and he charged England, slamming into his side. It knocked him over. France growled at him, standing defensively in front of the doghouse. "Leave him alone, England!"

"It's a filthy bloody fox!" he barked back at the puppy, growling as his emerald eyes flashed dangerously to rip the tiny fox to shreds. "It's vermin, and you're supposed to hunt it!". Scotland's eyes widened as he cowered as far back as he could, covering his small ears with his paws. "He's not vermin!" France cried. "He's my friend!" America and Canada raced around the coner of the Cabin. America grinned.

"Oi, England! Already got one!" He called, spying Scotland. Canada pushed forward, snatching Scotland up in his arms. "No, America! This is Ecosse. And he's mine."

"You're crazy!"

"Maybe so, but I don't care! He's France's friend. Leave him be!" America scowled, snatching France up. "Fine! Then I'm taking France on this trip and turning him into a hunter!"

"..." Canada was on the verge of tears at France's pleading eyes. Then he looked at Scotland. "... Just go." America grinned, walking off. "Thought you'd see it my way!"

England glared up at Scotland, growling a threat at him and swearing he would get the fox back for making a fool out of him before he trailed after America and left. Scotland whined and squirmed in Canada's arms to get back to his friend, flailing his small paws in an attempt to get France back. "F-France!"

France looked over America's shoulder at him. "I'm sorry!" He called. "I'll never forget you, Ecosse!" France called before disappearing behind the house in America's arms.

A tear fell from Canada's eye and landed on Scotland's head. "Oh Ecosse..." He cuddled the fox. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Scotland buried his head in Canada's chest, whimpering and crying at the loss of his friend. It wasn't fair, he didn't do anything wrong! He should be the one in trouble, not France, he never did anything wrong. "Oooh... Who does America think he is? You and France didn't do anything!" He stormed into the house and placed Scotland on the kitchen table, sighing. He kissed Scotland's nose. "I know this is going to be hell for you but... you won't be seeing France for a long while... and when you do, it's in your best interest not to get too close. America's turning him into a hunter... a trained killer." He scratched the fox's ears. "And the last place I want to see you is stuffed in someone's showroom."

Scotland curled up a little, sniffling quietly as he let Canada pet him. He used his tail as a small pillow, looking sadly at the little ink drawing France drew of him. France would never hurt him, right? They were supposed to be best friends! No, he didn't believe it, no matter how much time passed he was sure that his friend wouldn't forget who he was. France was miserable in the back of America's truck. 'Oh, Ecosse... I'm sorry... I miss you...' He stared in the direction he'd just left from, on the verge of tears.

"Don't look so down, France!" America commented. "We're gonna turn you into the greatest hunter in this county! Won't we, England?". England just smirked at France, chuckling quietly to himself. "This is what you get for being such a pansy, spending time with vermin..." his hissed at the puppy. "Shut up," France snapped. "Ecosse is not vermin, you ancient mutt!"

"Just you wait...by the end of this you won't be able to tell him apart from the rest...you might even rip him to shreds~" England laughed, tail swishing in delight. France growled lowly. "I said SHUT UP!" He pounced at England, sinking sharp teeth into his ear. England yelped and grabbed hold of the tiny puppy, pinning him underneath him with a snarl. "Keep still for the rest of the journey, mutt."

"Oi, you both better knock that off, or I'll save myself some trouble and skin ya both!" America warned, pushing England off of France. France scampered back to the back of the truck and laid down dejectedly.

"Oh, Ecosse..." He whispered. "Will I ever see you again...?"

**End of chapter**

**Ohh poor Scotland and France. WILL THEY EVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN?**

**Four reviews, then I'll post the next chapter~**

**Ready and Review!**

**Lots of love**

**LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, this one includes a Scotland x France lemon. That means sex by the way. So...be expecting some.**

**Sorry if there are any typos.**

**French Hounds and Scotch Foxes**

**Chapter 2 - Reunited with Love**

A few years passed since said fox and hound were seperated, and all the time Scotland would wait for his friend to come back but with each passing winter he felt even more dejected. Eventually though his growth took a different turn, as he became much more human to the point where he could almost pass for one. Except the fact he still retained his fluffy fox ears and tail. Since then Canada had forced him to wear clothing since he apparantly couldn't walk around the house and front yard naked. He found the clothes itchy and awkward with his tail but he lived with it because he was honestly grateful to Canada for taking care of him. Canada even taught him how to read and write, though he still couldn't speak in a language Canada understood but for the most part, living was easy.

One day Scotland lay out in the front yard, currently not wearing his light shirt because he was basking out in the sun, tail swishing back and forth as the sun's rays warmed his body. His ears twitched from listening to bird song and over all he was relaxed. France's own growth had very much changed as well. He had a body structure similar to America and, if he wore a hat and long jacket, could easily pass as America's brother. He had his fluffy yellow tail and ears from puppyhood, and he was headed home. He wore some of America's old clothing (rather well, too, if you asked him) and had become an even better hunter than England. He wondered what Canada would think, and how his old fox-friend would react to him. He still didn't speak any language of human, but he could speak to other animals fine.

"Oi, France!" England called. "We're almost home!" His ears perked, and he looked at the old farmhouse he'd once called home. Scotland opened his eyes when he heard the noise of a truck coming closer up the road. He yawned and stretched a little, finding his shirt and tugging it back on as he crawled towards the fence to curiously look through it. Scotland remembered that the truck belonged to that scary human and fang-chaser that wanted to hurt him. He pouted a little as he watched the truck stop, ears flat against his head. France slipped down from the roof of America's truck, feet softly meeting the ground as he looked about. He stretched, taking a deep breath. It was great to be home!

The fox stared at the hound, tilting his head to the side. He sniffed and almost recoiled in horror, covering his nose. From what he could smell it was blood. Lots of blood, belonging to all different kinds of poor creatures. Whoever that person was, he was probably a fang-chaser. He whimpered quietly and ran quickly back inside of Canada's house. Canada jumped as Scotland came practically skidding into the house. "Ecosse?" He asked from the table where he was sitting with Australia and Wy, sketching the little girl. Scotland whined and crawled under the table where Canada was, cowering underneath it with loud whimpers. He was shaking slightly, ears feld back against bright red hair in fear.

Australia peeked under the table, uncrossing slender legs. He lifted his nose in the air and sniffed, nearly gagging at the nearby stench of blood. He took the sketchpad and pencil from Canada, flipping to a blank page and etching the message,

'Stench of blood; America's hunt must have been successful.'

Scotland crawled along the floor and clutched onto Canada's leg with a pout, clinging onto him tightly for dear life. Considering his size, he didn't realise his own strength and probably squeezed too hard. Canada let out a little yelp of pain at the tight grip on his leg. Australia walked to the door, plugging his nose as he watched two blondes unloading a truck. "Boy," He murmured. "Is that France?" He asked. "Handsome devil."

It was true; he was tall and slender, but still muscular. Some wavy blonde hair reached down to his shoulders and bright blue eyes greeted the day. His shoulders were distinctly broader and higher up than Canada's, but his spine still curved up delicately. Oh, how he'd grown. "Ecosse, come take a look at him!"

"That's not him!" whined Scotland as he quickly let go of Canada's leg and licked his hand as an apology for his actions. "France doesn't stink of death! And...and...France doesn't look so scary!".Australia sighed. "Time has a funny way of changin' people, and animals, mate... just look at you and me. It's a tough reality, but you've got to face it. Now, come here".Scotland crawled out from under the table and slowly wandered back over to Australia's side, peering outside. He pouted, still afraid of what was apparantly France. Did that mean he would have to go? If France was trained to kill him, then he surely couldn't stay here any longer! France gazed over at Canada's house. Was Ecosse there? He was a hunter now... but he wanted to see him so badly. He spotted Australia, all grown up, and smiled back, waving.

"Bonjour, L'Australie!" He called. He wasn't supposed to hunt Koalas; so he was okay. Australia cupped his hands around his mouth. "Happy the season's over?" He called. The season was over! That meant he could see Ecosse! "I am now!"

Scotland clutched onto Australia's side like a child, peeking around him to glance at France but trying not to be seen. He was still pretty scared to think that this is what became of his best friend, biting his bottom lip nervously with his tail between his legs. The scent of blood was horrible and made him want to curl up in a corner somewhere but he stayed where he was. Australia wrinkled his nose.

"Pretty stong scent of blood over there... kill some good game?" France flinched a bit. "Oui," He began. "M-mostly rabbits and racoons... England got a few Foxes..." He tralied off, praying Ecosse wasn't within earshot. "But mostly rabbits and Racoons." He took a deep breath. "Once we get them and ourselves cleaned up, the stench should start to go away... Sorry about it!"

"You mean you aren't bothered by it, mate?"

"Used to it."

Scotland let out a scared shriek and curled up, covering his ears and shaking a little. He didn't want to listen to the dog talk so calmly about death! Some of his friends in the forest were rabbits and raccoons! What if it was them that were dead? And foxes! That's exactly what he was! "That's not France!"

"You have no idea how much I want to appologize to Ecosse...I feel terrible... but If you don't do what the master says, you don't eat. Don't bite the hand that feeds you, you know, mon ami?"

"Right." He stated. "I understand..." He stepped out of the way of the cowering, horrified fox. "...But he may need some explainaton". France visibly paled, "E-Ecosse-!" He didn't know what shocked him more; the fact that Ecosse had heard all of that or just how handsome he was now. Scotland flinched when he heard his name, glancing at him while still shaking. This was so unfair, why did he have to be afraid of France now? Right, because the stench of death told his instincts that he was dangerous. He gulped quietly and meekly waved back at the dog. "H-Hello..."

He almost took a step- no, he almost dashed forward to embrace the quivering fox. But his body moved him backwards. "E-Ecosse..." He felt tears well up at how... defenseless, horrified, Scared... How sad he looked... He took another step back, mouthing the words 'I am so... so sorry...' Before dashing into America's house. He just went out and killed...

Who was he, anymore...? Oh yeah... the one thing he hated as a puppy...

A hunter.

Scotland shook his head as he ran towards the bed he had in the corner of Canada's living room. He reached under it to pull out his notepad and wrote a small letter to the human, thanking him for taking care of him. He could stay here, because it just pained him to see what France had become and it only reminded him that he was a wild animal. He left the note somewhere where Canada would find it and slipped out of the house, looking back longingly before he ran off into the forest to find a new a new place to build his den.

It took not much more than an hour for the stench of blood to slowly dissapate, then eventually die off. France, looking like he'd just stepped out of the shower with a towel on his head, appeared in the doorway. He was fully dressed, ears flat against his head. "Is Ecosse here?" He asked urgently. "He left about an hour ago," Wy told him, "left a note about how sad he was to see what you'd become... you're a hunter now. Hunters kill his kind. Even if the season's over, Hunters and prey are meant to be enemies. And unless you two can beat the test of time and get America to accept him, that's how it'll stay." France looked crushed. Ecosse was gone... but he was a hunter. Hunters were meant to track. He sniffed for a moment, soon picking up Scotland's trail.

Should he...?

Scotland sniffed around the forest, trying to remember his wild instincts but after spending so long being domesticated it felt odd to be in the forest again. "Are you lost?"

He turned around to stare at a badger creature only a little shorter than himself, with brown curled hair and small black and white stripes on his cheeks. "I-I umm was looking for a den..." he murmured. The welsh badger smiled at the fox and waved him over to follow him. "I'm Wales, you can share my set with me. There is plenty of room! I don't mind!"

Scotland smiled at the offer of kindness and followed the badger to this set. It look almost like his den, but instead of one cave it had many tunnels connecting to other dens deeper inside. "Just pick whichever you want... I'm off to sleep..." Wales yawned as he settled to get back to sleep. Scotland curled up in one of the dens and wrapped his tail around himself to keep him warm. He would miss France and Canada and his other friends...

Francce wandered around the forest, Wy's hand in his. Once he'd decided to follow Scotland's trail, she'd asked to go with him because 'the cabin's too boring'. "Ecosse!" She called in that cute little voice. France just sniffed about a bit longer before finally calling hesitantly;

"Ecosse?"

"Not like that, mate! You gotta do it louder!" She chastized. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, increasing the volume of his voice a bit. "Ecosse?" Suddenly, he heard a clap of thunder. "Oh, great..." Rain began to pour down. "Let's go back..." Rain just ruined the scent trail... he'd be impossible to find, now. "No! Call him one last time."

"But-!"

"Just shut up and do it." He sighed. "Fine, but I don't know what good it'll do..." He took a deep breath, flattening his ears to keep the rain out of them.

"Ecosse!"

Scotland opened his eyes, having heard France's call but he was nervous over whether he should answer. He poked his head from out of the set. "France!" he yelled back, hands digging into the wet ground as he tried not to get too wet. France froze, ears perking. "E-Ecosse?" He was silent for a moment before Wy nudged his leg. "Reply, you big dolt!" She urged, running toward the voice. "E-Ecosse?" France called in reply, following the girl so she wouldn't get lost. It was late and if she got lost, Australia would have his head on a silver platter. "Ecosse!"

Scotland pulled himself out of the set and followed after the voice. Even as his mind screamed at him to turn and run away, he continued, yelling after his friend. Ten minutes had passed before anyone knew, and before Wy could turn around to find France, she bumped into Scotland, falling back. "Oof!" Looking up at him, she smiled, sopping wet. "I found him!" She called. "Wy!" said Scotland, hugging the girl despite the fact he was soaked through from the rain. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came out with France to find you!" She replied. "He told me that he could do it himself, but I wouldn't let him." Just then, France pushed through the bushes before them. "Wy-!" He froze practically mid-word at the sight before him; of Scotland. "Ecosse..." He breathed. Scotland froze when he saw France, his heart beating hard in his chest. How was it that he felt such a strong mix of fear and excitement? He was glad the dog had found him yet at the same time had been dreading it. "F-France."

France took a half step forward, a shaky hand reaching out for the fox, then falling along with the hound's gaze. Tears fell from his eyes. Several moments of silence passed. "I guess the only thing to say is... I'm sorry." He stated. "I'm so... so sorry for everything I've done..." He sniffed, fingers twitching to touch the fox; to wrap him in a hug, but mind willing the hand to stay by his side. "I understand if you can never forgive me, but..." He looked up, smiling through his tears ant the raindrops. "I never stopped thinking about you. And every time England brought back a fox... I cried. And every time, I prayed you weren't next. I'm just so happy you're alive." A chuckle. "Looks like someone," He gazed at the sky. "Is finally smiling down upon me." He spun on his heel, staring at the bushes. "Come on, Wy... it's late and pouring. Australia's gonna be worried about you..."

"France" he whispered, reaching forward to grab hold of the dog's hand. With a tug he brought the man back and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry France, I'm sorry for not trusting you..."

France stood there for a mmoment, shocked, before he wrapped his arms round the fox. He buried his face into the other's shoulder and sobbed heavily. "Ecosse... you don't need to apologize..." He murmured. It wasn't Scotland's fault! France knew what he'd become. And he knew exactly why Scotland would be afraid of him. He would've been afraid, too, had it have been him. It was his fault... for being so weak. Not Scotland's. Scotland clung tightly onto his friend, shivering from the cold rain dripping down his body. His tail was soaked and his ears flat against his head to try and stop them getting wet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to let go of the dog,.

"P-Please don't cry France..." he begged. France took deep breaths, trying to calm down. "I missed you... S-so much..." He murmured. "I wanted nnothing more th-than to see you again..." Wy ducked under a rock beside a badger to watch the scene. "Aww... They're cute..." Wales mumbled tiredly to Wy as he watched from the entrance to his set. "I-I know, I missed y-you really badly too... I-I wanted to see you but I-I was so scared" said Scotland. "I was scared that... You w-would change and hate me."

"Amen to that, Mate..." She replied, eyes glued to the other two men. "Ecosse..." France whispered, hugging him ever close. "Time changes everything and everyone... But even if I tried... You could never, in a /million/ lifetimes bring myself to hate you..." He sniffeled. "... ever."

Scotland smiled a little, reassured by the words somewhat. "I see that now..." he mumbled. "But... But that scary human and fang-chaser don't. They want me dead... I nearly got caught in one of their man-made traps, nearly lost my tail to it...". He shuddered as he remembered how he had tripped and nearly fell into the large jaw like bear trap. That had been terrifying. France felt another tear fall before he smiled. He pulled slightly away from Scotland, reaching up to gently lick away some of the raindrops. "Then we'll just have to make them change their minds... somehow." He stated, touching noses with the fox. "Best friends forever, right?"

The fox stared at France with a bright blush on his face. He couldn't help but think how handsome the other had become in their time apart. "Yea... Best friends forever..." he murmured softly. France stared back at him. Scotland had undoubtedly grown up; and even more,, he was quite striking. The hound's nose lingered on Scotland's for a moment. Wy leaned over to Wales, "Are they gonna...?" She began excitedly. Wales covered the young girl's eyes while he looked on for himself. Scotland stared into those deep blue eyes, still shivering from the cold. He was desperate to show France how much he cared for him and could only think of one way. He leaned forward, closing the gap between them and sealing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

France's eyes slipped closed, taking in a sharp breath. He gently kissed back. At the set, Wy let out a little whimper; "I can't see!" She hissed. "Thats the point..." said Wales, keeping her eyes covered. Scotland brushed away some of the dogs wet hair away from his face as he continued to kiss him. Wy pouted, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Annoying old badger...". Franced reached up to gently trace his fingertips over Scotland's cheek before pulling away slowly. Wales chuckled quietly and pulled his hand away. "Silly girl~"

Scotland blushed brightly, biting his bottom lip nervously as he stared at France. "I-I..umm...". Wy pouted, having missed the moment. "I'm not silly...". France just smiled. "Oui, Ecosse?"

"Mm...course not..." Wales laughed quietly, petting her head. "I...I love you..." he mumbled, doing his best to hide his blush with his tail. Wy shot him a little glare from the corner of her eye before turning back to the redhead and the blonde. France chuckled, gently pushing the fluffy tail from Scotland's face to kiss the end of his nose. "I... I love you, too, Ecosse."

"What an unlikely pairing..." Wales muttered as he watched the two. Scotland cuddled into France, sniffling quietly before sneezing suddenly. "Y-You wont h-hunt me, right?". "Yeah..." Wy murmured back, yawning. She crawled into Wales' lap and curled up, green eyes slipping shut. France smiled. "I... I promise... that I'll never hunt you." He replied.

Wales smiled and softly stroked the girl's head, since he had a soft spot for children. Scotland leaned in and kissed his lips softly again. "D-Does that mean I can come home? I don't think I remember how to live in the wild now..." France nuzzled his cheek.

"Oui," he murmured. "...Let's go home." He glanced over at Wales and Wy, smling. "I don't think she wants to move, though..."

"You can go, and I will bring her back when she wakes up..." said Wales, smiling at the two of them. "My nose is just as good as any fang-chaser~"

"Thanks Wales..." mumbled Scotland as he pushed himself to stand up. France smiled, bowing his head in thanks. "Oui; Merci... eh... Wales." He stated, taking Scotland's hand gently. Wales nodded and picked the little girl up, taking her down into his set so that she wouldn't get wet in the rain. Scotland rested his head on France's shoulder as they made their way back to Canada's house. France glanced down at Scotland, smiling. He kissed the top of his head, then playfully nipped at a fluffy ear. Just like old times. Scotland gasped, when he was just a kit the playful nips were just a bit of fun. Now though, it was like hitting a whole pleasure point when his sensitive ears were played with. His face reddened and he hid his face in the dog's chest. France nearly flinched at Scotland's reaction.

"E-Ecosse?" He asked. "What's wrong? Did I... hurt you?"

"A-Ahh...n-no, you didn't hurt m-me..." he said quickly. "I-It felt...nice..."

France smiled in relief, kissing his ear softly. "Good."

Scotland shivered and leaned up to kiss the other's cheek gently. He smiled when he caught sight of Canada's house and scrambled to get inside, happy once he was inside the warm house. Despite the fact that they were both sopping wet, Canada practically tackled them as soon as they stepped into the house. "France! Ecosse! Mon dieu, I was worried sick about the both of you!" France licked his cheek in apology before cuddling against Scotland.

Scotland sneezed again and gave a soft whine in apology, he didn't mean to upset the human. He kissed France's cheek as a thank you for the comforting cuddling. Canada looked at them fondly. "Well, I suppose that all that matters is that you're safe." He kissed each of them on the cheek. A small sigh. "I need to go tell Egypt tht you two are safe, then... the storm knocked out the phone lines." He pulled on a jacket and stepped outside, Australia hot on his heels. "Stay inside; I can't have you two getting sicker than you're sure to end up now..."

Scotland shivered and tugged off his shirt, since if he stayed in his wet clothes he would just get sicker. He didn't seem to mind France watching as he pulled off his trousers and pants, shaking the stray water off his naked body. France glanced away from Scotland, peeling his shirt from his body along with his pants. He shook water droplets from his body, stretching a bit. Scotland wandered over to the fireplace, sitting in front of it and letting his furry tail dry off. He purred quietly from the lovely warmth it brought him, stretching out his body. "Come on France, it's warm over here~"

France smiled, sitting beside him. "Oui," He agreed, tail wagging happily. "It feels nice~!". Scotland laughed quietly and cuddled into the dog, nuzzling his neck lovingly. He was so happy that he had his friend back. His bushy tail swished back and forth, showing his happiness. France smiled, gently kissing right behind the other's ear. "Je t'aime. I love you, Ecosse."

Scotland's ear twitched and he shivered a little, tilting his head to lick the dog's cheek lovingly. "I love you too France..."

Meanwhile in the house next door, England drummed his fingers on the window sill as he glared out at the rain. Specifically, glaring at Canada's house. He had seen France return with that vermin fox and it just annoyed him. He wanted to rip that fox apart. Maybe because of his basic instincts but also because he knew it would please his master. He was always rewarded for a good hunt, even if the season was over he would be praised for getting rid of the vermin. So he would make sure to kill that fox...

America looked over at the window. "Iggy, boy," He began, placing the paper down. "What're you thinking about? That fox again?"

England growled quietly in agreement, his tail low between his legs and his fluffy ears flat against his head. If he could just get out while that stupid Canada was gone, he could storm that house. He didn't care if France got in the way, vermin was vermin. America sighed, walking over and scratching behind the hound's ears. "I know you don't like that fox any more than I do..." He soothed. "But not only does he belong to my little brother, but the season's also over. I don't want to get in trouble with the law again." He kissed England's forehead. "You're a good hunter, boy. But you need to relax." He began to walk to his bedroom. "C'mon, boy. Bedtime."

England cast one last glare out the window before padding after America to go to bed. What good was he if he wasn't hunting? He wasn't exactly best in show and it was the only thing he was actually good at considering how old he was. Maybe America was losing faith in him and was going to put him down? The doubt hung over his head like a heavy weight, and he was afraid it would one day snap and kill him.

France, in the next-door home, had taken to fidgeting with the fox's ears. He still didn't really know how it was effecting his friend, but he knew it was making him feel good. He at least owed that to him. Scotland was making a series of purring and quiet moaning noises from having his ears played with. He didnt know why he felt so good, but he guessed it was similar to when Canada would scratch behind his ears to wake him up. The feeling was pleasant and he enjoyed it, smiling brightly as he continued to make the pleased noises. France smiled, beginning to nibble on his left ear lightly as his hand played with the right. He wondered if there were places on his body that made him feel as good as Scotland was, since he never really had time nor interest to look.

Scotland shivered despite sitting next to the blazing fire, leaning up to lick at France's neck. Scotland didn't know why he was doing it but he thought that maybe it would make France feel as good as he did right now, so he nibbling and suckled on the skin of his neck while he was left to moan at the ministrations to his sensitive ears. France groaned quietly as Scotland began nibbling on his neck, sending shivers up his spine. If did feel good. He nibbled a bit harder on Scotland's ear, his fingers dancing nimbly on the fox's skin. He wanted to show him how much he really loved him. Scotland gasped at the hard nibbling, almost melting against the hound's body. He nipped lower down the other's neck, running his hands down his chest and brushing the dusty coloured nipples there.

France gasped, his body arching slightly into the gentle touch. It felt really good, and he wanted to feel more. His tail brushed the floor happily, ears twitching in pleasure. Scotland groaned, brushing his tail against the other male's groin as he lowered his mouth over a pert nub and licking it with his velvety tongue. He knew that whatever he was doing was making France make nice noises and he wanted to hear even more from him. France gasped, whimpering at the sensations.

"Ecosse..." He breathed softly, trailing his fingertips down Scotland's chest and tilting his head a bit, giving the fox better access. It felt really, really good...

Scotland mewled softly as he sucked and nipped over the skin of the dog's chest, leaving little red marks and marking the other male as HIS. Yes, possesive but he had spent so long waiting for him to return that he was desperate for France not to leave again. Marking him just seemed like a good idea at the moment. France leaned back on one hand, his eyes closed as Scotland nipped all over his chest. One hand was still massaging an ear. He opened one blue eye to gaze at the fox and really take in how utterly gorgeous he'd become. He let out a soft moan as he nipped over a sensitive spot of skin. Scotland lowered his kisses as he travelled downward, pausing before the obvious erection the canine now had. He sniffed it curiously before licking along the tip, sucking slightly as he grazed the slit with his sharp teeth. This area seemed really sensitive so he assumed he couldn't just bite it.

France let out a surprised, pleasured cry at the contact on the sensetive organ. He bit lightly on a knuckle and lifted his hips a bit, body craving more of that wet heat. Scotland took the swollen organ into his mouth and suckled on it, lapping up the juices that were dripping from it as the noises from the canine enticed him to continue the show of affection. "Ah! E-Ecosse!" France cried. "F-feels good..." He refained from bucking his hips, clawing at the rug instead.

"Nya...France, you taste so sweet~" Scotland purred, pulling back slightly to lick up and down the member with a quiet groan. France groaned at the velvet-like tongue between his legs, hips lifting up and down slowly. "D-do I...?"

"Mhm..." he paused in his licking to reach up and smile at France. "Have a taste~" he murmured, kissing France on the lips and letting the taste linger. France groaned a little at the taste. It really was sweet; not quite like honey, but still sweet. He growled a bit, shifting his weight so that Scotland was under him. "I wanna know what you taste like..." He murmured, nipping at the fox's neck and collarbone, showering the area with little kisses and licks. Scotland moaned and writhed underneath France, ears raising and lowering from the different amounts of pleasure he was receiving. His tail wrapped itself around France's leg to keep the male close to him, clawing at the floor underneath him. "A-Ahh France..."

France's lips traveled lower on his body, pausing once or twice to show some attention to each pert, pink nub some attention. Once he was finished with them, he kissed lower and lower on the fox's body, lapping at the soft skin lovingly. God he was beautiful... France wanted to touch every inch of him... His lips slowly wrapped around the head of the fox's hardened erection, tongue flicking over the tip before sucking lightly.

"F-France..." Scotland purred, bucking his hips slightly to earn more attention from the heavenly mouth. It was almost like he was in heat yet only for the creature hovering over him, only for him. His hands buried themselves in France's hair, tugging slightly on the fluffy blonde ears. France took more of the other into his mouth, groaning around the hardened member farther into his mouth. The hand on his ears felt nice... really nice. He held Scotland's hips gently, taking a bit more into his mouth. He loved the fox's noises and wantet to hear more.

Scotland whimpered, resisting the urge to rock his hips. France certainly had a talented mouth, he was almost quivering from the pleasure. He somehow forgot that Canada could come home at any moment and see the two of them. He just knew that he was so close to some kind of finish, what exactly he was unsure of. France sucked a for a few more seconds before pulling away with a soft 'pop!'. "You're absolutely delectable..." He murmured, crawling up Scotland's body to kiss him, his hand replacing his mouth on the fox's member.

"I dunno what that means but it sounds nice..." mumbled Scotland before kissing him back, moving his hand down to stroke between the dog's legs. He nibbled on the other's lips, tasting himself from the mouth and he found it a different kind of sweet to the canine.

France bit his lip gently as Scotland began to stroke him. "Do you want..." He trailed off. "T-to... go further? I learned about how to do it from England... when I was still a pup..." He was extremely nervous as the words left his lips. Scotland tilted his head curiously at him, nipping a little at France's neck. "How d-do you do t-that then...?" he murmured, licking across a pleasure spot slowly. France bit his lip, groaning loudly. He reached for a sidetable by the fireplace, knowing that Canada had to use a lotion for his hands. He pulled out the small bottle of pearly white hand lotion.

'This'll work...'

He uncapped the liquid, squirting some on his fingers. He didn't want to hurt Ecosse by any means... He reached an arm around himself, two fingers circling his entrance before slipping inside. He groaned, half in pain, a bit in pleasure, and some in anticipation. Scotland panted softly as he watched France pleasure himself, tilting his head back and forth with a pout. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he was concerned about the faces the dog was making. France began scissoring his fingers inside himself, stretching his entrance. As the pain began to subside, he added a third finger. A few thrusts later, he moaned loudly, throwing his head back as jolts of pleasure shot up his spine.

He'd found his... what'd England called it...? Oh, yeah, his prostate. It felt good. He felt his erection twitch. He thrust his fingers in a few more times before pulling his fingers out. He squirted some more of the lotion onto his palm. "I love you, Ecosse," He whispered, kissing the fox as he spread the lotion on the twitching erection.

He had to admit, the show France had put on for him had left him feeling hot and desperate. He wanted to do that to France, make him feel good in any and every way possible. Scotland let out a slight moan as France lathered his member in the lotion, leaning in to kiss him a little harder. "I-I love you too France..." he purred lovingly, blue eyes glancing down to watch France work. France deemed himself and Ecosse prepared a few moments later. He lined himself up with the other's erection, shaking in anticipation and nervousness.

"R-ready, Ecosse?" He asked. Scotland nodded, remembering the preparation that France had done. He grabbed hold of the dog's hips and slowly pulled him down into his lap, filling the male with his length. France groaned loudly, throwing his head back at the feeling of being filled. He was still for a few minutes, small spikes of pain moving through his body.

Then, slowly, He lifted himself up before sliding down again. And again. And again... His pace picked up, and his little groans of discomfort became loud, wonton moans of pleasure. Scotland grunted as he bucked his hips into the body of the dog, wrapping his arms around his waist for something to grip. He felt so hot and tight inside, he just wanted to experience more of it!

"AH!" France moaned as they set up a steady rythm that had them both moaning. "E-Ecosse!"

"F-France!" he groaned, latching his mouth to the canine's neck to ravishing him just like he had down to himself. He was desperate to show his love and devotion. France moaned even louder, gasping a few times at the waves of pleasure he was recieving. Then, on one particularly strong thrust, spikes of pleasure shot up his spine. His back arched in bliss, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open in a loud, drawn out moan.

"Ecosse!"

Scotland wasn't sure how much more he could take of this, something had to give. He gave France's member a few strokes along with his thrusts, tensing up as he was finally pushed over the edge and he came inside of the canine, panting his name like a mantra. France thrust into Scotland's hand a few times before releasing his essence on the other's hand in a long, pleasured moan of the other's name. He collapsed onto the fox, panting. Totally spent. Scotland fell back onto the floor, too tired to try and support himself and France. He carefully slipped out of the blonde, keeping his arms around him for a moment. He lifted his messy hand up to lick it clean, making sure that France saw the display. "Tastes so good..." he purred softly. "I'll need to clean you up..." Scotland said with a grin.

France blushed at the display Scotalnd had put on, tilting his head slightly to the side in question.

"E-eh?"

With what little energy he had left, Scotland flipped France onto the floor by his stomach. He held up the male's tail as he gently nipped at one red butt cheek. He smiled softly and licked the dog's still dripping hole, lapping up the juices still inside of his spent body. France gasped a bit before groaning quietly as Scotland lapped at his entrance. It felt different, but it felt nice. Scotland smiled, licking his entrance clean. He licked his lips before kissing the cute butt, crawling up to cuddle France close to his chest. "There, all clean" he purred.

"Mmm," France hummed, cuddling comfortably into the other's body. "Merci, Ecosse..." He murmured, tracing little designs on the other's stomach with the tip of his tail. "Je t'aime."

"I love you too France..." he muttered, licking the other's cheek lovingly. "Don't ever leave me again..."

France smiled. "Never, Ecosse. Never."

Scotland yawned quietly and curled up close to the canine, resting his head against the others shoulder. "Night night..." Scotland murmured. France gave a yawn of his own, wrapping his tail over his nether regions and slipping his eyes closed. "Good night, Ecosse..."

**End of Chapter**

**Technically the main story is finished, though the next chapter will have a bonus US x UK lemon.**

**R&R**

**Till then**

**Lots of Love**

**LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonus chapter with the US x UK Lemon in it. And...England learns to speak...sort of...**

**Sorry if there are any typos.**

**French Hounds and Scotch Foxes**

**Chapter 3 - Bonus Lemon**

Wales yawned, scratched behind a fluffy ear as he led Wy back to the house. He wasn't normally awake during the day so this was new to him, everything was so bright and easy to see during the day, it was so odd. "Humans are so odd..." he muttered. "They build their sets above ground, where it could get easily destroyed..."

Wy shrugged. "I dunno, mate, I kind of like it. It makes me feel safe. No cats can get me!" She shuddered. "I hate cats... They're so scary with those sharp claws and teeth... Ugh! Just the thought makes my skin crawl..."

Wales pondered over this but shrugged a little. He stopped at the fence around the house. "I think this is as far as I'd like to go..." said Wales, stretching his body a little. "You got back anyway, just be careful, kay?". Wy smiled, hugging the old badger. "Thanks, mate. I will!" She crawled under the fence, running toward the cabin and waving just before she was out of sight. Wales waved back to the little girl before he turned away to make the treck back to his set for a good sleep.

Meanwhile inside Scotland happily ate the pancakes that Canada had made him, licking up the sweet maple syrup with a grin on his face. Not exactly the standard diet of a fox but it was a treat since the human he was in a good mood. Scotland could smell the Egyptian man's scent all over Canada so he assumed that was why he was happy. He knew that wearing France's scent on himself made him happy. Australia, for one, grinned over at Scotland. He leaned forward as Canada turned his back to wash his plate.

"You absolutely reek of France. In a good way, mind you, but I can smell him all over you. What exactly happened last night while we were at Egypt's, mate...?"

Scotland blushed softly as he licked his plate clean. "We...talked..." he mumbled quietly. "And umm...cuddled...and snuggled...". Australia raised an eyebrow. "Cuddled? Snuggled? No... ruttin' 'round?" Being older and having mated once or twice, he knew all about it. The slightly deepened blush on Scotland's cheeks amused him deeply. "I-I don't know what it was..." he admitted with a sigh. "But it was the best thing...ever...it was like, we were bonding."

Australia grinned. "We of the animal kingdom affectionately call it 'Mating' while humans prefer 'Sex' or 'Making love'. Hope that clears it up."

"It was fun anyway..." Scotland said, smiling a little at the older male. "He said he loved me.". Australia smiled. "I'm happy for you." He stated. "Hello?" A voice adressed from the door. The two looked over; Egypt stood there, smiling. "Hey, Egypt!" Canada called from the sink, turning around. "What brings you over?"

"Well, I came over to see a little red fox, safe at home, and what a surprise;" He stepped to the right, revealing Wy. "I found a little doormouse instead."

"Wy!" laughed Scotland, standing up and scurrying over to the girl, picking her up and spinning her around. "I thought you were gonna be asleep forever! Did ya have fun with Wales then?" he asked, licking her cheek in a friendly manner. Wy giggled, squealing as he spun her. "I did! He's really nice; he even sang me a lullaby. He got it stuck in my head, though..."

Egypt chuckled, watching them interact. He walked over to Egypt, pecking his cheek. "Anyhow, good morning, Maple~". Canada chuckled. "'Morning."

"Where's France?"

"He's lounging on the roof. America said I could keep him around here until the next season starts up again."

"That's great! Gives you time to reconnect."

"He's a friendly badger, I like badgers, I prefer dogs more though..." he said, hugging her close with a smile. His ears twitched as he listened in to Canada and Egypt's conversation. He didn't like the fact that France may have to go out hunting the next season.

"I agree with that~" She murmured, snuggling him like the big brother he was to her. Her ears twitched and her tail swished from side to side. She wanted to see France next, but Australia caught her eye first. "Hi, Aussie!"

"Hey, Wy," He replied. "Nice to have ya back, mate~"

Scotland let go of the doormouse so that she could go see Australia, allowing himself to wander outside for some fresh air. From his side of the fence, England could see that horrible vermin fox. He glared at him as he chewed on his favourite bone, thinking he was gnawing at the fox's throat instead. Wy wandered over to Australia and Canada, where the blonde was chatting pleasantly with Egypt. America, in the next door yard, looked up from chopping firewood to spy Scotland. Eh... He could at least be descent out of season...

"Hey, Ecosse!" He called, placing his hatchet down and striding to the fence. "Nice day, huh?"

On the roof, France's ears perked a bit. Scotland's ears fell against his head at the sound of the scary man. He whimpered and backed away from the fence. England rolled his eyes as he watched. America pouted a bit, leaning against the fence and holding out a hand. "It's okay, buddy, I'm not gonna hurt you. Neither will Iggy here," He glanced pointedly at England to say 'You do, you're outside tonight'. France peeked over the edge of the roof.

England pouted slightly and looked off to the side, rather wanting to stay out of this whole affair. Scotland gave out another whimper but cautiously took a few steps towards America. America smiled at the fox, ignoring England. France watched from the roof cautiously, ears back and ready to spring if anything went wrong. Scotland stopped and carefully sniffed America's hand, really unsure if he could trust the human. Even if he had bathed, he could still smell death on him. It was slightly repulsive. He glance up at America then back at the ground, ears gels back to show he was still unsure.

America chuckled a bit at the undersatandably skittish behavior. "It's okay. I probably still smell like the hunt, huh? It'll be gone after a few more showers."

The French hound's ears slowly began to rise so he could hear what was going on. Scotland let out a whine, tilting his head before gently licking the man's hand. It didn't taste like the smell at all. England glared at Scotland hard, how dare the vermin even think he could touch his owner! He was seeing red, he couldn't believe what was going on!

America grinned, reaching up slowly to scratch Scotland's head. "Good boy~! This isn't so bad, is it?". France let himself relax a bit. England let out a warning growl at Scotland, everything in it saying 'back off'. Scotland tilted his head to look at England with a pout. He still didn't like that fang-chaser at all. Scotland let out a small purr from having his ears played with, tail swishing back and forth. America sent England a small glare saying 'behave' boldly in it. "Like that, Ecosse? England used to love it when I did this, but nowadays, he just can't enjoy it..."

France chuckled a bit, slipping down the back latter and around the corner of the house to watch. 'I can't enjoy it because I feel like I don't deserve it!' England thought angrily, getting up and walking further away, tail between his legs in dejection. Scotland smiled a little, making a quiet mewl like noise. He leaned his head up to affectionately lick the man's hand. America smiled at Scotland, laughing a bit at the velvety tongue on his hand.

"Thanks for the bath and all," He said jokingly, "But I'd better go see if I can cheer up that old grump. See you later, Ecosse." With that, he gave a little wave and strode over to England, raching down to Scrratch behind the old hounds' ears. "What's wrong, old boy? Hope you aren't jealous."

Scotland sniffed and turned to sneak up on France before pointing on the man and pinning him beneath him. "Did ya see? I'm brave~". France laughed a bit. "I'm proud of you~!" He said, kissing the tip of the fox's nose. England let out a whine with a small pout. He hated being reminded of his age, it just made him feel closer to death. And with growing age he would be less use to America. He much preferred it when he was a puppy, and America would shower him with praise and affection. Now, he had to have some dead animal in his jaws to gain some praise.

America gave a pout of his own. "Hey, don't look so down, buddy! When you're down, I feel like I did something wrong." He sat on the grass, patting his lap. "C'mere, you.". Scotland nuzzled his neck with a smile, wagging his tail happily. England huffed and climbed into his owner's lap, resting his head on his shoulder. He still didn't look any happier, this is the extent he had to put himself for some affection. It was infuriating. America smiled softly, stroking England's head and giving his cheek a little kiss. "You're such a handsome dog." He commented. When you were a puppy, you were cute... but I like you better now. You're more grown up. And a great companion, and I love you alot." Another little kiss. "I guess I just don't really prove it that often, huh?" He rested his head on England's head, scratching the hound happily behind his ears. "Sorry."

England whimpered quietly and burried his head in the human's chest, seeking the warmth and comfort there. His tail slowly wagged back and forth, comforted greatly by the kind words. His ears raised a little as he listened to him, the tone of the man's voice making him so happy. "You've been a great friend over the years, and I never really appreciate it." America sighed, rubbing one of Englands arms with a rough hand. "You're more than just a great hunter; your all around a great dog." He smiled. "I love you, Iggy.". England wished he was able to say the same in a language America would understand. He tilted his head up to gently lick at the man's lips, tail swishing happily. He wished that America could understand what he could say but hopefully actions spoke louder than words.

America chuckled a bit. "I suppose it's this you want..." He leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to England's soft lips. England blushed at the strange feeling, leaning up to try and kiss back. It was an oddly pleasant feeling and he enjoyed it greatly. America smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the hound dog happily and drawing him the slightest bit closer. England rested his hands on man's chest, gently rubbing his chest to show his owner how much he loved him as he kissed the human. America's hands gently wandered up to cup England's face, thumbs drawing lazy archs on the other's cheeks.

England whimpered softly, ears raising high from the heavenly feeling of it. He broke the kiss to lick at the man's neck lovingly. America gave a little groan as England's tongue began to lap at his neck. He scratched the other's head lovingly, trying to show how good if felt. England nipped at America's neck, showering his neck in red marks to show that this was his owner. There was no way he was letting the vermin take his owner from him. America gasped at the sharp teeth so dangerously close to his neck, tensing quickly, then relaxing in trust. England wouldn't hurt him. He had faith in that. England whined in apology, afraid he had hurt the man and soothing the skin with soft licks.

America hummed a bit. "Mmm, feels nice..." He whispered, fingertips tracing a line down England's spine slowly. England shuddered but couldn't help but smile at the positive reaction he got. He nuzzled America's ravished neck lovingly. America gazed at him before smiling. "There it is..." He murmured. "The smile I've been waiting for... You should try happy more often, Iggy. It looks good on you." With that, he siezed another kiss. England yipped with delight as he returned the kiss, tail going back and forth madly. America continued the kiss for a few more moments before it broke. His lips traveled to the corner of England's mouth, then his cheek, down to his chin before he planted, what did Japan call them... 'Sakura kisses' on his neck. He wanted to see England as happy as he could make him.

England hummed in content, squirming to get as close to the man as possible, desperate to smell that lovely scent he so craved. The kisses were pleasant and set his heart racing. America's hand slipped under his shirt, fingertips ghosting over England's stomach as his lips pressed over the junction where the neck meets the shoulder, a pink tongue lapping at the skin before his mouth latched on and beginning to suck gently. England whimpered in pleasure and tugged at America's shirt for some kind of grip. He panted softly from the blissful ministrations, ears raised high as his body became so responsive to the affection.

America grinned against his neck, running his hands up and down the other's torso, thumbs brushing soft pink nipples. England bit his bottom lip, all of the actions going straight down to his groin and leaving him wanting and whining for more from his blonde owner. America pulled away from the skin for a minute to pull England's shirt over his head. He fluttered a few more small kisses over the dog's neck before moving them downward. Shifting their weight a bit, he made it so that England was down on his back upon the soft spring grass with the larger one's body pressed over him, pressing kisses on the enticing skin. The grass was ticklish on his back and the added kissing to his front made him squirm happily. He let a hand wander through his owner's sunny blonde hair, playing with that one cowlick that refused to stay down. He always found that adorable about his owner. America groaned a bit at the odd little bit of hair was played with. Ever since it was a kid, it was such a sensitive place. He smiled, lips closing over one of England's hardened nipples. His tongue swirled around it a bit before he gave it a gentle nip, one hand wandering the other's body while one kept him up.

"A-Ahhh~!" England cried, the closest he could say that America would understand as speech. Honestly, he wanted to tell his owner how happy he was, how much pleasure he could feel thanks to him. America felt those noises go staight to his groin. He switched from one of the pink nubs to the other murmuring 'So beautiful' in between. It didn't take much longer for his lips to travel further south until they pressed half-over denim jeans. England squirmed anxiously, desperately wanting to wriggle out of his pants due to the tight construction there. His hands quickly tried to fumble with the button of the pants, panting harshly.

America gripped the waist of the jeans, lettinge the dog try his hand at the button as his teeth gripped the jeans zipper between them, sliding it down torturously slow. He wanted England to feel good and be happy, but he wanted his own fun, too. England whined at how slow America was, barking at him for teasing him so badly. He pushed down the jeans hastily as far as he could, leaning up to nip hungrily at America's neck. America chuckled at the teeth nipping at his neck, the heel of his hand grinding in every which way on the other's clothed erection. "England~" He groaned softly as one particularly sensitive spot was nipped.

England bucked his hips up against the hand, licking his lips as he continued to shower his owner with loving bites and kisses, whimpering softly in the man's ear. He mind was just a haze of need and lust, never feeling so wanted before. And oh sweet Lord and Jesus H. Christ on a goddamn motorbike did America want him. The blonde grinned, hooking a finger under the waistband of charming white-with-a-red-cross boxers and removing them with one swift flick of the wrist. His hand quickly flew to England's member, stroking it with slow, firm movements. England gasped loudly and melted in the man's touch, raking his bass over America's toned muscles as a thank you for the wonderful things he was feeling and even more. He squirmed and thrusted his hips up with a whine, pleading for more.

Amercia smiled, his hand moving a bit faster on the snesitive organ, thumb flicking over the tip as the larger blonde siezed England's mouth in a sweet, but dominating kiss. England growled and tried to find some control over the kiss but scent was so powerful and dominant or made him dizzy with pleasure. He rubbed his lithe body against the man's own, hoping for a better response. America groaned a bit on the skin to skin contanct, thanking the lord above that he'd opted not the wear a shirt to chop wood. He paused his hand, which was now slicked with pre-release, as he focused on the kiss. His other hand roamed England's body; from dusty pink nipples to soft, round backside. He wanted every inch of his handsome hound under his hands; his.

England's whines and whimpers were muffled by that kiss, the most powerful he had ever known it to be. He hungrily pressed more kissesto the face, showing the devotion he held. America smiled, one hand fumbling with his jeans button as his kisses traveled lower on England's body. He kissed over the smaller one's flat stomach, teasing the skin with licks and nips. The more Englannd whined, whimpered an wriggled, the More America wanted to hear; to see; to touch. He just wanted more. England shuddered as he was touched even more, counting it as a blessing that he made sure he voiced how grateful he was with the noises he could make and the simple touches. His face was dusted quite red from all of the play and he was almost gone mad with lust.

America's lips travled down further, kissing and licking around the base of England's erection. His hand began pumping again, slowly, just to hear more of England. His zipper came down, and he quickly wriggled out of his jeans, rubbing himself through the fabric of his boxers. "Hah...Hnn..." His whines were loud and was surprised how no one else had either heard or tried to put a stop to the public affection. He didn't think he could stop even if he had wanted to, it just felt so good! America drank in every little noise England made hungrily, gently licking up the hardened shaft before him. His tongue slowly swirled around the head and teased the slit before he took the head into his mouth, humming contently.

This was like some kind of torture, it had to be. Any dignity the dog had was gone as he lay in a panting mess, though he somehow knew his noises pleased the man above him and that's what he wanted, his master to be pleased with him. He barked out another moan, running a hand down his own chest with a shiver. America grinned a bit, taking more of England into his mouth. He began to gently suck, his head bobbing up and down and his teeth softly grazing the skin. God, those noises...

England's eyes widened, he couldn't take much more of this, he was going to die from pleasure! With a loud bark he managed to use what strength he had to flip their positions, resting on America's stomach as his lust glazed eyes stared down at America. With a whimper he rubbed his backside against America's erection, shaking at how good the heat felt. America gasped as the positions changed, groaning at the pressure on his shaft. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, lifting his hips a bit and trying to slide them down those few critial inches. England lifted himself to make America's task easier, biting his bottom lip when he finally got skin on skin contact with the man's impressive member. He wrapped his fluffy tail around the shaft and used it to stroke America, rutting against him with a loud groan.

America gave a rather loud groan of his own, kicking his underwear from his feet and not really botering to care where they landed. He gripped at the grass as England's tail stroked him, the warm fur touching every last sweet point on his shaft. He bucked his hips harshly. "E-England!"

England leaned over to lick and nip at America's chest with a soft moan, ears raised high and alert as he listened to the noises his owner made. They sounded so happy and pleased, he must be doing such a good job. He tried to make some attempt to moan America's name, though the best he could do was a groan of "Ahh". America groaned again, Stroking England's soft hair lovingly.

"Good boy..." He whispered, bucking his hips with a bit more force. It felt so good... so much better than any of the girls or guys he'd ever been with. England smiled up at America with a look of devotion, trying to think of some other way to make the man happy with him. He suckled on two of his fingers, moving them behind himself and thrusting them inside of him, whining quietly.

America's breath quickened. He could only picture what England was doing to himself, but even just a mental image was enough to get him even more hot and bothered. "Oh, Iggy..." He murmured. England squirmed as he stretched himself, whimpering in anticipation. Once he was pleased that he was stretched, he removed his fingers and released his tail Gil America's length. He gave a soft growl as he lowered himself onto the man's member, shaking a little as he was stretched. America groaned as his erection was enveloped in a soft heat. One hand gently gripped England's hip while the other slowly stroked his erection to distract the dog from the pain in his backside.

England leaned down to lock America into a passionate kiss, resting his hands on his muscled chest as he rocked down against the wonderous bliss. His tail swished back and forth in happiness, that little spot of pleasure being nudged with each thrust and sending him over the edge. America kissed back hotly, bucking his hips up into England's body. The dog felt so amazing around him and he wanted more. England bit hungrily at the other's lips, panting hard into the kiss as his prostrate was hit. The heat was heavenly yet unbearable at the same time, and he was desperate for release. "A-Ahhm!" he whined, doing his best to cry the others name.

America slowly shifted their positions so that England was on his back. He positioned the other's legs at his waist, gripping his hips firmly and thrusting hard into that tight heat he so desperately craved. He searched around to find that little bundle of nerves that would make England see stars. "Ngh... England..." He panted, eyes closed as he leand down, kissing and licking at the dog's collarbone. England swore that he could see the stars and stripes that America was so fond of, arching his back with a shrill cry and emerald eyes wide.

"'Merica~!" he barked loudly, finally going over the edge and releasing his pleasure in his orgasm. America grunted as he thrust into England a few more times before finally reaching his limit and releasing himself deep within the dog's body. "England..." He groaned, collapsing onto the other. He gently pulled out of the smaller blonde, rolling over as not to crush the lithe form. His breathing came heavily. "Did you... Try to... say my name?" He asked between breaths, glasses a bit lopsided.

England curled up next to America, resting his head on the other's chest as he tried to catch his breathe. He glanced up at America, cheeks flushed a deep red as he nodded slightly. "M-Merica..." he mumbled, doing his best to say it again clearly. America smiled, gazing at him lovingly. England had such a cute voice, and when saying his name... even if it was only half of his name, it was so adorable! He kissed his forehead. "'America'," He corrected softly, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"Am...am...ca..." said England, furrowing his eyebrows, the words feeling foreign in his tongue when not in his own language. It felt odd but it obviously made America happy when he attempted to. America chuckled. "Ah-Meh-rih-ca." He sounded out slowly, playing with a lock of England's hair.

'So cute...'

"Amica..." he yipped, wagging his tail with a smile. He was learning anyway, and it felt good to be learning from his owner. America smiled, standing slowly and pulling England with him. "Close enough~" He stated, kissing England on the nose. England clung tightly to America, since his legs still felt shaky from the rough activity before hand. He nuzzled America lovingly, smiling softly up at him.

America smiled back at him, "There's the smile I love..." He commented, kissing the other softly on the lips and lifting him up. He strode to his door, forgetting about their clothes. If Canada (Or anyone else, for that matter) had seen or heard what had just happened, clothing on the lawn wasn't that shocking of a sight. "L-Lo...love Amica..." replied England, licking his cheek softly as he cuddled into the man. America kissed his forehead, smiling in amusement. "I love you, too, Iggy..."

'At least he can pronounce 'love' right~'

England yawned quietly, snuggling closer to the other male with a sigh. His tail slowly waved back and forth like a metronome, lulling himself to sleep. America smiled, placing him down on his bed. He kissed his cheek. "Night night, Iggy~" He whispered, pulling on some underwear and shorts. He fixed his glasses and stepped back outside to finish the wood chopping.

**End of Chapter**

**Well that was the last chapter of this fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R**

**Love**

**LadyCaledonia**

**xxx**


End file.
